vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Server:Moon Guard US/Axebite
Stats Name: Garkar Axebite (Deceased) Title: Overlord of the Kor'kron Legion, Disciple of Razagaren Bladefist, Hand of the Wrathbringer, The Coming Evil Age: 25 Hair color: Black Eye color: Dull purple Skin color: Green Height: 6 feet, 5 inches Weight: 275 pounds Mate: Arryah Von Hallen (Before death) Children: None Siblings: Gremi (Younger sister) Parents: Deceased Appearance Just shy of six an a half feet, Garkar Axebite appears every inch the typical orcish warrior. His skin is a vibrant green, his hair black and braided, a wild beard jutting from his chin. Bulky, no so much as to be unnatural, but enough to show his "kill them before they kill you" mentality and his preference for heavy armor and heavy weapons. Otherwise, he has a feature of note: The long scar across his left eye. The scar runs from his forehead vertically down his left eye and ends on his left cheek. The eye, as a result, has become milky white and useless. Personality Very loud and very proud of his warrior heritage, Garkar generally regards those unable to stand in the heat of combat as weak. He is prone to insulting people simply to get a rise out of them. However, if one can pass his seemingly gruff countenance, Garkar is a fast and true friend, ready and willing to lay down his life and might for those who he calls friend. He is also fond of dueling and fighting, even if he is the loser, simply for the act in itself and the experience one gains from competition. Background Garkar was born after the orcs invaded Azeroth in the conquered lands of Westfall. As a young child, he bore first hand witness to the Alliance routing the Horde during the second war. It was during the route that Garkar acquired the scar that he would take first as an honorific, then as a clan name: Axebite. When the Alliance forces were clearing and containing the Horde settled across the kingdom of Stormwind's lands, Garkar took up arms to defend his fledgling village, and took a dwarf's axe to the face for doing so. Surviving that, he lived to be shipped to an internment camp to grow among the other Azeroth-bound orcs. After Thrall and the free orcs released those imprisoned, Garkar again took up training to be a great warrior, idolizing Saurfang and Orgrim Doomhammer, the latter being of the clan Axebite was born from. He continued his training, battling at the opening of the Dark Portal and heading into Outlands to find stronger opponents to face. It was battling demons in this world that he met Sargeoff Dawnblood and was eventually recruited into the Blood of the Sun. Since then, Garkar has been fighting the Alliance in the major theatres of war: Alterac Valley, Warsong Gultch, Arathi Basin and the Eye of the Storm. Once, while defending the Iceblood Garrison in Alterac Valley, Garkar was trapped by rubble as the Alliance routed the defense there. The building's collapse resulted in his head injury, leaving his personality drastically changed. With the retirement of Sargeoff and the disbandment of the Blood, Garkar sought service to the Warchief and the Horde. Pursuant to that, he enlisted into the Kor'kron Legion under the command of Overlord Vor'gok. Since his admission into the Kor'kron Legion, Axebite has risen through the ranks, becoming one of the Legion's Champions. Despite his obvious lack of intelligence, the Kor'kron have come to respect his opinion and prowess, as well as his attitude. Recently, a druid by the name of Hotaga offered Axebite a choice: Using his druidic magics of regeneration, Hotaga offered to repair the damage Garkar had suffered in the Valley so long ago. It would change him from who he is back into who he was - or so the idea went. Garkar accepted the offer and had his mental facilities restored, bringing him on par with some of the higher thinkers of the Horde. His aggression, however, never melted away, leaving the new Axebite more of a warmonger than ever before. And since the return of his brain power, he has risen yet again to act as the Overlord's right hand as the Warlord of the Kor'kron Legion. His return of mental ability also allowed him the ability to express himself to Arryah Von Hallen, a female Sin'dorei whom he had worked with in the years prior. He had been attracted to her for more than a year's time, but unable to express it due to his injury. But with it in the open, the two fell in love with each other. At one point, the Kor'kron learned of an upcoming march by the dwarves of the Mountain Guard through horde territoy in an attempt to gain a better foothold from which to launch attacks. Reacting quickly, Overlord Var'gok and Warlord Axebite gathered Kor'kron to take the fight to their foes. The Kor'kron came upon the dwarven column as they began to set camp at the edge of Dustwallow Marsh. With a bellowed challenge, Var'gok lead the mighty warriors under his stead down the hill to shatter the dwarven line. Each side drew lines and exchanged bouts, and each time the Kor'kron forces the Mountain Guard back into the swamp until finally, the Thane of the Mountain Guard, Grungnir Oakenshield, stepped forward. The Overlord met this dwarf between the lines and they both accepted what everyone knew to be an honor challenge. Unfortunately, Var'gok the Wrathbringer, Overlord of the Kor'kron Legion, fell. Disorganized, the Kor'kron fell back into the Barrens before pursuing the dwarves back to Theramore. Later that evening, Var'gok the Wrathbringer died in Orgrimmar of his wounds. One of his last proclamations was to name Axebite the new Overlord of the Kor'kron Legion. In that role Axebite served well: He continued to bring the fight to the Alliance as well as keeping strong connections to the other factions within the Horde, further strengthening the military might of the coalition known as COBRA. Members of the Kor'kron Legion looked up to the Overlord for his capability in battle, though his tactical and strategic knowledge was not nearly as great as some others'. Axebite was also locked into the political game as well as gripped with indecision; the Kor'kron would make no major moves under his reign. Overlord Axebite heard of the plans of the dwarven regiment known as the Mountain Guard, those very dwarves who slew Var'gok, to move into Blackrock Mountain and entrench themselves. In all haste, the Overlord moved to position his soldiers in the mountain itself in order to ambush and destroy the dwarven expedition. But the Overlord's pride would prove his undoing. The dwarves, with the aide of some of their human allies in the Stormwind military, managed to rout the Kor'kron Legion and drive them from Blackrock Mountain, allowing the dwarves to continue their work unmolested. And just as with the Wrathbringer before him, the Hand of the Wrathbringer was felled by the dwarves. Axebite's body had taken too much punishment by the battle's end. Bleeding out and doing his best to keep his innards within him, he lead the Kor'kron back to safety and dismissed him. Later that night he named his Warlord, Ruvok Blackwolf, as his successor and spent the last hours of his life in the embrace of his mate. Goals and motivations *To continue to gain strength and skill at arms, that he can defend those under his charge. *To find himself a suitable mate. *Start his own clan of orcs, though remaining loyal to the Horde. *To destroy the Alliance, Scourge, and any other threats to the Horde. *To promote war on all fronts. Public knowledge and rumors *Loves alcohol and fighting, willing to try any drink and fight any opponent. *Has a dislike for attacks against Hellfire Citadel. *Rumored that he has connections to the Fel Orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. *Is known as Axebite to most, and only allows those close to him to call him Garkar. *Despite being rowdy and having a love of fighting, it takes an extremely long time to anger him. *Is driven into a rage by people who are subordinate or who think he or his fellows are cowardly. *Speaks as though stupid, often not understanding words said to him, as a result of an accident in Alterac Valley. *Gives people nicknames to better remember them. *Is secretly enamoured with a particular female sin'dorei, whom he expressed his feelings toward and became mated with. *Died after a battle with the Mountain Guard quietly in Orgrimmar. Category:Warriors Category:Orcs